Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Conn, Swagge n' Eddy. The epiosde was aired on the day after Christmas of 2014. Every character in this episode is voiced by Eddy The Scammer. It also marks the first animated appearances of GurigorloX, BlueFlame, Rion (Even though his voice was the closest thing to him actually being in the episode) and Officer TJ. Plot Mr. Connman makes an entry to his Connman's Log, parody of Captain's Log from Star Trek, as GurigorloX is deciding on which of his hostages should be his new slave. Connman asks Eddy about Cooleo Swagge, when a bomb is thrown in the room they were held captive in, busting a whole on the wall to which Cooleo Swagge appears in front of. Connman then says that he recalls Agumon and BlueFlame being held captive with them. Cooleo Swagge tries to find their location on his Super Powered WiiU Tracking Device. He tells Eddy and Connman that Agumon is holding BlueFlame hostage at the Comment Bridge. Mr. Connman tells Cooleo to call the police on GurigorloX as him and Eddy go straight to the Comment Bridge. They make it there and see that Agumon is going to drop BlueFlame into the lake beneath the bridge, causing her to drown. Cooleo arrives in time as he warns Agumon that he shouldn't commit his crime. Officer TJ appears under the Comment Bridge on a ploice boat with GurigorloX on it. TJ tells him to let go of BlueFlame. Connman pulls out a Cigar-Saber and wants to duel with Agumon. Agumon pulls out a pole from the side of the bridge and begins to fight Mr. Connman as Wang Chung's "Everybody have fun tonight" plays in the background. While that happens, Dave calls Rion to send 2 "David Bots" to the bridge. Cooleo single handedly defeats both of the David Bots with his Swiss Army Sword. Agumon punches Connman's Cigar-Saber out of his hand, leading to a cartoonish brawl between both of them. Eddy tells Cooleo to use his arrow on David. As David says that he is good at dodging arrows, he gets hit by the arrow and falls on TJ's police boat. Agumon kicks Connman away before Eddy throws one of Cooleo's bombs at him, causing him to die and the Comment Bridge to be destroyed. Eddy then says a heroic speech about how no one in Commentary City should ever be in danger. Goofs * While Connman asks Eddy about Cooleo Swagge, a space underneath his right arm is accidentally colored red. * After Eddy throws a speech bubble on the ground, his mouth is still open, even though he stopped talking before throwing the speech bubble. * As Cooleo tells Connman and Eddy that Agumon has taken BlueFlame to the Comment Bridge, his right arm is colored the same shade of green as his tunic. * After Eddy and Connman stop calling Agumon a rat, it is seen that the tips of Agumon's ears are mistakenly colored brown. * After Cooleo says that fighting the David Bots will be too easy, a flesh colored spot can be seen on his arm. * After Agumon steps on the blade of Connman's Cigar-Saber (Which is accidentally colored completely orange) and punches Connman, for some reason Connman throws his Cigar-Saber off the bridge even though it was never knocked out of his hand to begin with. * The frame where Connman is flying towards Eddy and Cooleo before landing on his back is accidentally placed before the frame where he is further away from the two after being hit by Agumon. * BlueFlame appears to be untied when she says that she's going home, but tied up again in the following shot of the destroyed Comment Bridge. Trivia * Everyone in this episode has a different way of pronouncing Agumon's name. * This episode shares the same name as episodes from other shows, including "American Dad" and "The Office". * The first few minutes of this episode has the characters speaking through comic book-like speech bubbles. * Eddy was originally going to be fighting Agumon as opposed to Connman, but since the real Connman and Agumon had a more frequent rivalry, it was decided that Connman would fight Agumon instead of Eddy. * Agumon was originally supposed to say "Come up here and make me, logo" after given a warning from Officer TJ. * Connman was originally supposed to say these following lines while fighting Dark Agumon: CONNMAN: What's the matter pika'? Over-used meme got your tongue? AGUMON: What? CONNMAN: Don't be a stick in the mud. AGUMON: You're just saying random phrases, what are you talking about? CONNMAN: 5 seconds into this fight and I'm already getting a headache. * This is the most viewed episode of the show, having 1,235 views. * This is the only episode to ever come out in 2014. Category:Episodes